


Extreme Measures

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: In order to keep Judai safe, extreme measures need to be taken.For the Bad Things Happen Bingo square: This Is For Your Own Good





	Extreme Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Me not writing Haou as crazy possessive? A thing now. Felt weird though.

Judai had been relaxing within the darkness of their mind like he did most of the time these days when Haou came to visit. He knew right away that something had happened at the sight of Haou in full armor. Only his helmet was missing. A stark change to his usual appearance of the only armor he was wearing being his boots. Something put him on edge and whatever it was couldn't be good for Judai either.

"What happened?"

Haou hesitated. His golden eyes scanned their mind as if looking for an intruder. "Some of your friends showed up."

"They did?" Judai asked. He wouldn't know. He didn't bother to check on what happened on the outside even though Haou assured him he could. 

"They tried to reach you. They even burned their way into our mind to do so." Haou's eyes landed on him again. "They even managed to catch the echo of a memory."

What? Judai hadn't noticed anyone but Haou and himself in here. Though there had been that one mirror that shattered on its own. Maybe that had been a sign of the intrusion? 

"You're not safe here anymore. They'll kill both of us to get you out." 

"But... then where should I go?" He held no interest in being in control of his own body nor did he really wish to learn more about what Haou had been doing while in control. He had a vague idea, but there was a reason why Haou was king and not him.

"You'll need to let yourself fade." 

Judai flinched. "...what?" To let himself fade, let Haou fully absorb him, meant that he would...

Haou's hands grabbed Judai's shoulders, grounding him. "I can restore you from being a part of me. I can't restore either of us if that thing tears us apart."

Judai knew that Haou was right, as he tended to be, but he barely got to experience the calm that was the darkness within their shared mind. He hadn't been able to relax like that since... since... He couldn't even remember. Maybe back when he was very young and thought it was normal for one's parents to barely be around. Back before he even went to school. But more than anything...

The metal of Haou's gauntlets dug into his skin. "It's for your own good."

"I know- I know. I just don't want to go yet." He wanted to stay with Haou. Get lost within the other's embrace just a little more. Feel the warmth of his lips a little longer.

"It'll only be a moment for you. You won't even notice that you were gone," Haou assured him.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Judai took a deep breath, darkness filling his lungs instead of air. It soothed him, calmed him in a way nothing should be able to in this situation. "I'll do it."

Haou sighed in relief. His shoulders slacked as if a great weight had been lifted off them. His grip on Judai's own shoulders loosened even as he pulled Judai into a kiss. Desperate for it could be their last, yet softened with the promise of seeing each other again. 

Judai closed his eyes and let go. Haou gasped against his lips as Judai's memories flowed into him. Judai smiled into the kiss. He was about to tease him for it, but when he opened his eyes it was to Haou looking down at him. Judai's head rested on his lap and a hand brushed through his hair. Judai looked around. The darkness was still there, but the mirrors appeared to be missing. 

Huh. "It really was just a moment."

A soft smile played on Haou's lips even thought he looked exhausted. "I promised, didn't I?"

"You did." He focused on the bags that were beginning to form underneath Haou's eyes. "Is it over?"

Haou's golden eyes glowed. His smile got a cruel edge. "Yes, it's over. We won."

"Good. Now back to what we have this place for," Judai said as he closed his eyes and fully relaxed into Haou's touch. He heard Haou huff in amusement. He grinned as a kiss was placed on his forehead and let himself doze off in the embrace he loved so much. 


End file.
